Worth It
by Lastande Sarie
Summary: ONESHOT.  Whatever the consequences, every minute they spent together was worth it.  Even if they broke a few rules and got in trouble, neither would sacrifice the time spent with the other.  What was a little pain compared to being to together?


**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't have any connection to Harry Potter other than being a fan. If I did, this story would not be posted here and I'd totally be making money off it.**

**A/N: This is for my sisters, crazynessgirl3, because she said so. :) I love this particular couple and always have because they're so sweet together. Thus this oneshot was born. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

"Are you all right?" The teenage girl leaned across the wide table so she could talk in a low voice to the boy who had just sat down across from her. She had lain awake most of the night – or, in truth, early morning – worrying about him. She had been imagining all the worst things that could happen, even the things that weren't even possible. Now, seeing him sitting there wincing and gingerly shifting his weight seemed to confirm her worst fears. She chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for him to reply.

"Molly, I'm fine," he assured her in a practical tone of voice, even though he couldn't wipe the grimace completely from his face.

"But…" Molly glanced around and curled her legs under her on the bench so she could lean closer. "But Pringle seemed so angry when he saw you out of bed last night."

"I promise, I'm fine." He reached for a slice of bacon nonchalantly and then looked up at Molly, affixing an innocent look onto his face.

Molly gave him a stern look. "If you're lying to me, Arthur, so help me—"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you bandage my wounds during free period," he told her sarcastically, but with a smile on his face.

"Okay. I can probably do it better than Madame Pomfrey anyway," Molly nodded. "She's kind of rough sometimes I think."

Arthur laughed. "Molly, I was joking."

"Oh." Molly blinked.

After stuffing the last bit of bacon into his mouth, Arthur reached across the table and took both of Molly's hands. He leaned forward, too, so that their faces were only inches apart, and spoke softly. "I appreciate your concern, though."

"Arthur," Molly looked up and down the table. "Everyone will see."

"Does it look like I care?" Arthur teased, one eyebrow raised. "I'm getting ready to kiss you in just a second."

Molly blushed and pulled away, much to Arthur's amusement. "I have to get down to Care of Magical Creatures."

"And I'm on my way to Herbology." Arthur stood, slinging his book bag over his shoulder and taking a piece of toast. He ate it in just a few bites while he waited for Molly to compose herself and stand. They walked the length of the table on opposite sides and when they reached the end, Arthur immediately took Molly's hand, brushing aside her weak protests. "Molly, it's not like you and I are a secret. Let me hold your hand."

Molly fell silent, a small smile on her face as they left the Great Hall together. "So what did Pringle do to you?" she asked when they had stepped outside into the sunlight.

"Oh, it's not a big deal."

"Tell me." Molly's voice was stern and the look she gave Arthur brooked no argument.

He gave in without further dispute. "He caned me. No detention," Arthur spoke quickly, as though the information were of no importance.

Molly, however, seemed to find the information to be very important. She stopped dead in her tracks on the path leading down to the area set aside for Care of Magical Creatures and look at Arthur in horror. "Caned you?" She stared at him in horror, clinging tightly to his hand.

"Really, Molly, it's not that bad." Now Arthur seemed embarrassed and tried to continue walking, but Molly didn't budge and didn't let go of his hand. "It barely even hurts anymore as long as I'm lying on my side and not moving. Mostly it just hurts when I sit or stand or walk or run…" he joked, but Molly wasn't amused.

She was staring intently at the ground. "You're going to have scars," she said softly.

Arthur was surprised to see tears in her eyes when she looked up at him again. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd been punished. He wasn't really a troublemaker, but his curiosity often got the best of him and he had broken a few school rules. And this punishment any worse than others he'd had. His brow furrowed in concern and he took a step closer so he was standing directly in front of Molly. "What's wrong?"

"You're punishment." A single tear slid down her cheek. "It's my fault."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Arthur stared at her incredulously.

"I'm the one who couldn't sleep and convinced you to go for a walk. If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have been caught sneaking back in and you wouldn't have ended up caned." Molly shook her head. "I should have been the one to get caught. How come he didn't see me?"

"Do you really wish you had been caught and punished?" Arthur put his free hand on Molly's shoulder – she was still holding the other. "I certainly don't. I'm glad that I was blocking you from his view and he couldn't see you because of the shadows. I couldn't have stood it if you were caned, too."

"But…you'll have scars."

Arthur shook his head and chuckled softly. "Don't you understand, Molly? I don't care. I would do it again in a heartbeat. If you wanted to go for a night-time stroll tonight, I wouldn't think twice."

Molly blinked up at him, her eyes still watery. "But…why?"

"Because you are worth it," he told her firmly. He tugged his hand out of her grasp and put both hands on her cheeks. "No matter what the consequences, I would go anywhere with you. If you wanted to go to the moon, I'd be right there with you. No matter how many times Pringle might catch me or what he might do to me. You are worth the pain. Every minute I spend with you is worth whatever Pringle or anyone else can do to me."

Fresh tears came to Molly's eyes and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Please, don't cry," Arthur said. "I hate seeing you sad."

"I'm not sad anymore," she sniffled. "Now I'm crying because I'm happy."

Arthur laughed, wiping her tears away and then pulling her close for a tight hug. "Girls are so confusing." He turned his head to whisper in her ear. "But I love you for it."

"I love you too, Arthur." She pulled away just enough to kiss him softly.

Arthur leaned back to look down at Molly with his eyebrows raised and a teasing glint in his eyes. "Aren't you worried that people might see? After all, we're standing here in broad daylight, right in front of the castle. What if people talk about us?"

Molly simply smiled and kissed him again. "You're worth it."


End file.
